Filthy Filthy Frank Club Chpt 1
by PopeFrancisOfTheFilth
Summary: Ya mans Papa Franku got himself into another adventure, but this time it's in some weird ass realm where everyone is in a Japanese school outfit, but can't speak Japanese. This story is gonna get real filthy, as it is trying its best to be like the show.


FFFC: Filthy Beginnings

There they were, in the realm 6.2, doing absolutely nothing. The filthy ass 50 year old and his disgusting friends. The man's name: Francis of the Filth, more commonly known as Filthy Frank. His friends, Pink Guy, Salamander Man, and Safari Man all living in one gross ass dwelling. All of them were bored, when Frank decided it was time to make another video, this time on video games.

FF: "Alright everybody, shut the fuck up so I can start this video and Pink Guy, don't mess with the top ramen on the stove."

PG: "aughuahguahguahguhaughuaghuag (yeah yeah I know)"

The video recording starts:

FF: "Hey everybody, it's ya boi papa Franku, giving you another dose of retardation. So I was browsing through the internet looking for that hentai, and I found a disgusting thread about video games."

Then something stirs up within Frank's realm, with tons of tremors happening.

PG: "gibe da pusi b0ss (wtf is goin on frank)"

FF: "Ah shit, something is fucking with our realm, everybody get to the weeaboo protection chamber!"

Frank knew what was going on. Every so often, the weebs would mess with his realm, which caused odd tremors, so he obviously thought it was just them.

FF: "Pink Guy, where are the other two?"

PG: "ey b0ss (idfk frank)"

Soon, the entire place began shaking, with both of them scared for their lives.

FF: "Oh shit! Looks like our realm is falling apart from these crusty pieces of shit! Pink Guy, if we don't make it to another realm together, I just have to say that you're disgusting."

PG: "ey wtf meng (Wow Frank look at you)"

Soon, the entire place broke apart, with both of them falling into an endless void for a couple of hours. Soon they fell into different realms.

Realm 78: DDLC

FF: "What the fuck? Where the hell am I? Why do I see kids in Japanese school uniforms?

Frank looks to the right, where he sees a huge school where the students are all going.

FF: "Am I in Japan? Why can't I speak my Japshit then? Am I in a fuckin' video game?"

Frank then decides to walk into the school, in his disgusting blue collared shirt and sweat pants.

FF: "Why the hell is everyone speaking English when we're in some weird ass weeb game!"

Flash to Pink Guy

Pink guy woke up in realm 0, AKA the rice fields, where he has been searching for Frank for a few chromosomes at this point. Luckily, he shoved a GPS up Frank's ass so he would know where he is all the time.

PG: "auuuuuuugh Franku!"

Flash to Frank

At this point, the bell is about to ring at the school, and Frank is confused where to even go at this point.

FF: "Shit, I look like a pedo for being in this school. I wonder where Pink Guy is. After all, I do have that GPS so he should be able to track me down."

Frank then sees two girls in the hall randomly conversing and walks up to them.

FF: "Hey ladies, I just wanna say I got a big di-"

Both of them hit Frank right in the face and walk away. Frank then passes out on the hallway, where the janitor kicks him in the head to wake him up.

FF: "Are you a pedo too? Yo wassup my pedo kokujin!"

Janitor: "The fuck you mean? I clean this place up and I wanted to see if you were up or not, cuz you were resting on a puddle of your blood."

FF: "Oh shit, hey do you know where a 50 year old is supposed to go in this school? I swear I'm not retarded, I have a Ph. D in Internet Retardation."

Janitor: "It looks like you ain't from this realm. I guess you could start asking some of the faggot kids that go here."

FF: "I got fucking beat the shit out of 2 girls earlier for doing that. Am I supposed to ask the little boys?"

Janitor: "Yeah the girls here already knew you were ugly and gay, and you asking boys would make you look like a child molester. Maybe you should go find the principal."

FF: "Fine, but is it lunch time here? I forgot about my top ramen back at home and I'm hungrier than an African."

Janitor: "Why yes it is, now go to the cafeteria and get out of my sight. You smell like a Thai sex house."

Frank then finally leaves, wondering about Pink Guy and which realm he fell into. He then locates the cafeteria where he sees tons of students all at tables eating.

Frank: "Wow, so I did get dropped into a weeb game. I wonder where I even get my damn food."

As soon as Frank enters the lunch line, four particular girls noticed him. They were all a part of a literature club and noticed how filthy he was.

END


End file.
